The True Shifter
by SkyeElf
Summary: Don't read unless you've read Skye Night! This is just a tidbit about one of my characters. An OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the characters I create.**

**A/N: This is just something that's been on my mind for a while and I thought I would see how it went down.**

**Prologue.**

The boy shook awake, frightened. At first he was unsure of what it was that had woken him, then he heard it.

"No, no…" It was his mother – and she was whimpering. He quickly threw the covers off himself and stood up, thinking his mother was having a nightmare. It wasn't that an odd occurrence – after all. His father working the night-shift often caused her to have bad dreams. She was a naturally paranoid person.

He sneaked down the hallway, as a thief, closing the door of his baby-sisters room as he passed. He didn't know why, but an odd sense of foreboding crept up unto him.

He sensed that whatever was going on wasn't normal – but when were things ever normal? Normality in his life did simply not exist. Normality in itself was a non-existent entity.

A loud growl echoed through the house, he started to run towards it – thinking only of his mother. He was just in time to see the ghastly creature bite at his mother's neck… blood oozed… her lifeless eyes stared at him… No… he thought. It can't be! No, no, no…

The creature whirled its great head around and barred his teeth at the teenage boy. The boy turned around to flee, running down the hall – away from the wolf.

Away from danger.

It was too fast for him and sprung on him. The boy refused to look at the wolf… it lowered its head to morsel once again. He could smell the dirt and blood on its fur. It sunk its teeth into the boy's neck… blood gushed from the wound and splattered onto the wall behind him…

"No!" A voice yelled, and the teenage boy felt the heavy body of the werewolf slump against him, before it whirled around and barred its teeth at his new opponent.

"Dad!" The boy yelled, watching the creature jump onto his father. He ran towards it, to try and force the animal off his father, but he was too late…

The boy sprinted away from his sister's room, determined to keep it away from her by making it follow him, even if it was the last thing he did!

But he couldn't do it; the wolf broke down the door to the little girl's room. Zane ran to keep the wolf from slaughtering yet another victim.

Horror…

The last thing he saw of the wolf was it throwing its heavy body out the window and glass shattering everywhere…

His six year old sister missing.

The boy sunk down against the wall…

123

Hours later he was found.

"Zane? Zane, what happened?" The man asked, kneeling down in front of the boy. The boy stared back at him. "The police are on their way – you have to talk to them."

The boy shook his head furiously, and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. His hand shot up to the pain. The man in front of him gently moved his hand away to examine it.

"Oh, my…" He took out a long, thin stick and waved it at the boy's shoulder. The skin along the gash closed and the blood near the wound dried up. "Zane, can you stand?"

The boy nodded and started to stand up. He stumbled slightly, so the older man wrapped an arm around the boy's middle.

"Come on, buddy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the only time I'm going to say it, so take note.**

**A/N: The numbers in between serve as lines, or a change of space, time or POV**

**Chapter 1**

**Zane's POV**

"Come on, Mr. Mage. You can't remain silent for the rest of your life."

I glared at the man in front of me. There was absolutely no way I was going to talk to him.

"Please?"

Not even begging will work. The man (whose name I still didn't know) sighed exasperated, he was the school psychiatrist. The police had assigned me another one, but I never showed up. So now their forcing me to see the one at school.

"What happened that night?"

I lowered my eyes. He just had to bring that night up, didn't he? This man possessed absolutely no tact whatsoever.

I don't want to talk about it!

No one can force me, and if they do I'll bash their skulls together. No one would believe me if I told them, anyways. Except for Leroy, perhaps.

"Why don't you speak to a friend?"

My head snapped up at the man again, don't you think I would if I HAD any friends? I was a freak and that was the end of it. But I didn't say anything; I just sunk lower in my seat.

"Please talk to me."

I continued to look at him blankly.

"You need to talk to someone about it, Mr. Mage, you can't simply remain soundless."

I raised an eyebrow at him, quietly asking him if he was sure of that little fact.

He swung his hands helplessly in the air.

"Fine, you can go!" He huffed at me. With a smirk I stood up and picked up my tattered bag before heading out.

I kept my head down as I walked, hiding my face from the curious onlookers. Since the gruesome-killing almost a month ago, I'd become the school's gossip. Oh no, no one suspected me, they pitied me. I was now alone in the world. I tried not to think of that night, it only brought nightmares to me. And if my nights were haunted, why would I need for my days to be too?

At the age of fifteen, Zane Mage (me) saw his whole family being inhumanly murdered. By whom? I smirked, the authorities had tried to get me to answer that question many times; I simply remained quiet. For who would believe me if I told them the truth?

Not my teachers, nor the authorities. So I shut my mouth and sat in class. Refusing to answer questions when directed at me, refusing hands of friendship or places to stay. I was fine living with my godfather, thank you very much. He was the only one in this forsaken town who did not pressure me into talking about it. He did try to get me to talk, though. He was the only one that would believe me about what I'd seen – if I decided to tell him, because he was a wizard. Though this last piece of information he'd only confided in me. Leroy was perhaps my best friend, and he always had been, but now he filled the role of brother too. I needed someone to understand now, not a nosy shrink that would have me locked up as soon as I got my vocal cords in working order. He was the one that had found me a month ago, and he kept the authorities from pestering me too much.

When I said 'inhumanly' murdered, I don't mean coldheartedly, I mean that one should take the word 'human' away from the equation of the butcher completely.

"Hi, Zane, how'd it go?" Leroy asked as soon as I entered his house, my new home. I just shrugged.

"Nothing, then?"

I nodded.

"Well, we have a guest coming tonight, so why don't you go wash up." He said kindly, I nodded again and started up the stairs. Leroy Pelzer was a thin man, with ice-blue eyes and light auburn hair that would easily reach his shoulder – if he ever decided to just let it hang loose instead of tying it. He had a set, determined face and an involuntary twitch above his mouth on his left cheek, but that stayed still most of the time.

I trudged up the stairs and went into my room. It wasn't really MY room – not yet, anyways. It was rather colorful, a light green bed with a floral duvet, not exactly what I'd choose. I'd rather have it dark green, with absolutely no floral in the entire room. Leroy's house wasn't that big, three bedrooms, a kitchen – where we were forbidden from going into at day-time by the house-keeper, a dining room, one with dark beige seating, and living room, with couches to match the seating in the dining room. I thought Leroy had good taste.

Something on the bed-side table caught my eye.

An envelope.

I went over to it and picked it up. The paper of the envelope was yellowed and seemed ancient, but it was addressed to me.

'Mr. Zane Mage

Landon Street 44

London'

At the bottom stood London's postal code. I turned it over to open it; to my surprise a wax-seal was covering it. Wasn't that a little old-aged? As in medieval?

I squinted to try and see what was on it, but all I could make out was an 'H'. Hmm…

"Zane? Please come down here!" Leroy called from downstairs. I threw the letter on my bed and rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Slow down, Zane, you'll break your neck." Leroy teased me once I was downstairs; I just rolled my eyes at him. There was someone else there, too.

Another man, one that looked slightly shabby and immensely tired.

"Remus, this is my godson, Zane. Zane, meet Mr. Lupin. We used to go to school together."

"Hello, Zane, nice to meet you." Mr. Lupin held his hand out to me, I took it and offered him a slight smile as greeting. He had thinning brown hair, and frown-lines that hinted at him having have lived a full life.

"I apologize, Remus, Zane hasn't spoken since it happened." Leroy said. Remus smiled at me again, but his smile was a little downcast now. "Shall we retire to the dining room? I didn't make the food for nothing, you know."

I snorted, Leroy glared at me. I looked at him accusingly; Leroy never cooked, because he had Lizzy for that.

"All right, Zane, LIZZY didn't make the food for nothing."

I nodded, satisfied.

We followed him to the dining room.

Lizzy immediately ushered us into our seats and started heaping food onto our plates. Leroy smiled apologetically at Mr. Lupin.

"Lizzy tends to overfeed us." He said.

"That is only because Mr. Pelzer forgets to eat breakfast, and the young Zane skips lunch, so don't you -" She pointed the soup spoon threateningly at Leroy, "be mouthy, mister!"

I couldn't help but snicker inwardly, Lizzy was always complaining about us not eating enough, and when we ate too much, she complained of all the washing she had to do. Leroy grinned at her and held his hands up in surrender.

"All right, you win, Liz. You can go now, I'll wash up tonight."

"But…" She started, but he just looked at her pointedly. Her mouth went into a silent 'oh' before she said goodbye and left, her eyes lingered worryingly on me for a moment.

I tucked in. Having Lizzy as a house-keeper certainly had its advantages, she was a great cook – for one, and she was always ready with a hug when I needed one. I don't know how she always knew when I needed one, she just did. An elderly lady that reminded me a bit of grandma. I would've gone to stay at grandma's originally, but I didn't want to transfer schools, so Leroy asked if I could live with him. Grandma was a witch, but she only told me this when she found out I knew about Leroy being a wizard. She'd cursed Leroy for telling me this; he'd broken the statute of secrecy, or something similar to it. After a while she'd calmed down, though… even if it was after Leroy had several nasty boils…

Lizzy had outdone herself tonight! Steak, it was, with fried potatoes and sweet peas.

After dinner Leroy took us to the living room, I wondered why I had to be there, too.

"Zane?" I looked up at Mr. Lupin. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions? About the night your parents were murdered?"

My blood ran cold. So, this was what he came here for? I thought he was just an old school friend of Leroy's! I couldn't bloody believe it!

"As I understand you were hurt too." He said, taking my non-reply as a yes.

I nodded my confirmation and gripped the chair.

"May I see the wound?"

I looked at Leroy tentatively. He nodded in encouragement.

"Zane, you can trust this man." He said, putting a hand on Mr. Lupin's shoulder. "He might be able to help you. He really is an old school friend of mine."

I stood up and unzipped my jacket, I pulled my white vest aside for him to see. In the meanwhile he'd gotten up too, and was studying the wound. I saw his eyes widen, horror written on his face.

"A werewolf did it." He said – his voice barely above a whisper.

"Is he right, Zane?" Leroy asked me. I nodded, trying to block out the images of that night.

"You were bitten, but you didn't transform?" Mr. Lupin was puzzled. "How can that be possible?"

I pulled my vest back into its original position and zipped my jacket up.

I knew about the magical world, and I half-wished to be a part of it. I saw the way Leroy's eyes glint when he spoke of his school days, only wishing to be able to see the place once more. I could see myself with a wand, banishing it at the enemy or slashing the air with it.

"Did you transform last night, Remus? Maybe it's just a temporary thing." Leroy suggested, Remus glared at him. "Oh, all right, you look horrible – stupid question." All right, so Mr. Lupin was a werewolf. Do NOT freak out, Zane!

I sniggered – completely forgetting about my urge to yell, not many people could make Leroy blush.

"Perhaps it's because he's a squib?" Leroy suggested. Mr. Lupin shook his head.

"Even muggles and squibs turn into werewolves if they're bitten…" He paused for a moment before looking at me again, curious. "Zane, do you have a family-tree handy?" He asked me as if he'd just asked me the time, almost as if he thought it to be normal for one to carry around a book with your ancestors' names in it.

Mr. Lupin must be an excellent judge of character, because I did actually have one. I guess I'm just weird that way. I sprinted up to my room to get it, grabbing the letter with the 'H' on it too. Why? I still haven't a clue. I handed the book to him once I was downstairs – Leroy wasn't there. He smiled kindly at me and opened it. In the meanwhile I'd torn the aged envelope open and was reading the letter.

The parchment and book hit the floor at the same time, Mr. Lupin and I stared at one another.

"Why can I cut this silence with a knife?" Leroy asked casually as he re-entered the room. Trust him to go make popcorn at a time like this! I snapped out of my trance and picked up the letter, handing it to him.

Mr. Lupin must've snapped out of his trance too, because he slammed the book down in front of me.

"What is it, Remus?" Leroy asked him, not having read the letter yet.

"Your forefathers were the creators of my kind, that's why you didn't transform."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zane's family is the true shape-shifters, the ones that caused werewolves to roam the earth, slaughtering and decimating humans."

I looked at him questioningly.

"You, Zane, can stop the horror that is a werewolf." Mr. Lupin had bent down in front of me to look me in the eyes. "You will do wonders for our world."

"Umm… Remus, Hogwarts wants him too." Leroy said, staring at the letter in his hands with an incredulous look.

123

**A/N: So… how'd it go?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Saph.**

**Chapter 2 **

"What was that, Leroy?" Mr. Lupin asked him.

"Look at it." Leroy held the letter out to him. I stared silently at them – as if I'd actually stare at them any other way.

Mr. Lupin took it, and when he finished it he smiled slightly.

"Dumbledore doesn't miss a thing."

I wanted to ask what he was talking about and who the hell Dumbledore was. Then I remembered Leroy talking about the headmaster of his old school. At first he was a Transfiguration teacher, afterwards he became the headmaster – apparently he was a bloody genius.

"Isn't it a little unorthodox, though? I thought the acceptance letters were received at the age of eleven."

"Leroy, old friend, you never did finish reading, even your questions." Mr. Lupin was highly amused.

"Remus, what are you on about?"

"Listen to this, 'We, the staff of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, realize this is an untraditional way of accepting a student, and we profusely apologize, for we did not realize this earlier. We were unable to trace your magical stamp, but we truly hope you consent to coming to Hogwarts.' You see, Leroy? Zane, somehow, doesn't have the trace on him – and all magical children are born with it – that's how they know about muggleborns!"

Well, I know what a muggleborn is. Leroy had explained most of his world to me, because he had someone to talk to about it. He never told dad, mum knew, though. She was a squib, and they'd assumed I was one too – so dad never knew about mum's history. I suspect that Rija had been a little witch, though, because for a six year old she was incredibly clever.

Did that mean I wasn't a normal magical child, then?

"But, Remus, what did you mean when you said he could stop the horror that is a werewolf?"

"I meant that he could stop werewolves from destroying mankind. Leroy, this boy can make my kind act sane when it's a full moon!" Mr. Lupin said excitedly.

"Well, Zane, do you wish to go to Hogwarts?" Leroy asked me. I stared at him. Wanting to answer, but not to speak.

"Zane?"

A piece of paper appeared out of nowhere, along with a pen.

"Write it down." He said, nodding towards the paper.

I took it and wrote: 'Why would they want me?'

"Because you're a wizard, Zane." Leroy answered me.

'How?'

"We don't know how wizards are born, Zane, but seeing as your grandmother is a witch, it's understandable."

'What about you?'

"I'll move closer to the school if you want to."

I looked hopefully at Leroy. Would he really do it? I wrote my question down. He looked at me as if I was off my rocker.

"Of course, Zane, I would do anything for you."

I looked at my knees, touched by this sentiment. Would I like to go? Definitely. Would it be hard? The word 'hard' would be an understatement. Would I be able to handle it? Yes, I'm quite intelligent for someone my age – and mature, or so I thought.

"Zane?" Mr. Lupin said. "Professor Dumbledore will do his absolute best to help you – of that you can be certain." He was still in front of me, and he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded slowly.

"Do you want to go, Zane?" Leroy repeated his earlier question. I smiled at him in response. "Then get packing! The first of September is two days away - and I need to pull you out of school, first, and then there's the shopping… books, robes, a wand… do you want a pet rat, Zane?"

I stared at Leroy, completely and utterly horrified. A rat? I shivered noticeably.

"I think he meant to say owl, Zane." Mr. Lupin laughed. Leroy shook his head absentmindedly.

"Yes, yes, an owl…" He stood up and started pacing. Mr. Lupin and I watched him in great amusement.

"Calm down, Leroy, we can worry about that tomorrow. For now we need to contact Dumbledore immediately."

"Of course."

"You can go up, if you wish, Zane. Remus will be staying with us for a few days, helping us. And start packing!" Leroy said excitedly, jumping up himself and running up the stairs.

Once again I nodded, mostly to myself, this time standing up and heading up the stairs, back to my room.

Was I really a wizard? Could it be possible? Or am I in a dream? And what did Mr. Lupin mean when he said I could stop the horror that is a werewolf? Or to make them act sane?

Questionmarks galore?

Once in my room I grabbed everything I could and stuffed most of it into my backpack and suitcases. Well, Leroy HAD said I needed to pack.

123

"Wake up, Zane!"

I sat bolt upright, and glared at Leroy.

"Yes, I know I'm not funny, but get up! We have to go shopping!"

I grudgingly stood up, shooting another glare at my godfather. I waved my hands at him, motioning for him to leave.

"I'm going." He said, putting his hands up in surrender and leaving the room. I got out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. After that I hunted for a pair of socks, but I was unsuccessful with that, so I put on a pair of mismatched socks.

My sneakers were the favorite part of my ensemble, it was different shades of grey with a white skull on the sides.

"Are you finished?" Leroy yelled, knocking on my door again. I snorted, the man knew full well I wouldn't answer him! I went to the door and opened it.

"Oh, good." He said nonchalantly. "Where's your luggage?"

I pointed to the lot of it on the floor. My wallet and ID was in my pocket, so I motioned for him that it was all right for him to send it onwards. He waved his wand at my bag, and it disappeared.

"We'll be traveling by the floo network." He told me. I looked at him reproachfully. "Don't worry, you don't have to speak in front of me, I'll go after Remus does, and then you go."

Oh, so they won't hear me speak – that's good, because I didn't know how my voice would sound, exactly.

I watched Mr. Lupin go first. He stepped into the fireplace, took a handful of the powder that Leroy was holding and threw it on the floor, yelling 'Diagon Alley!'. I watched the green flames envelope him – and then he was gone. I had never seen this. I'd heard of it, yes, but actually seen it? No. Leroy handed me the flower pot with the powder in it.

"Speak clearly when you do it, all right?"

I dipped my head, showing I understood. He stepped into the grate, and did the same as Mr. Lupin had done.

Now it was my turn. I didn't trust my voice, I didn't know how it would react – at all. I stepped in, took a handful of the powder and threw it on the floor.

"Diagon Alley!"

I twirled and span uncontrollably, I saw various fireplaces… I was beginning to feel sick… Please… please, make it stop!

I was thrown out onto a hard and cold floor.

"Hey, are you all right?" A new voice said, pulling me up.

123


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: For Saph and muen.**

**Another thing, if you read this and you don't exactly understand what's going on, you might want to start reading my other fic 'Skye Night' – as they interlock… sort of. The characters that arrive in this chapter, are all in that fic. You might not understand everything that's going on here… actually, I can guarantee it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Zane's POV**

"Hey, are you all right?" A new voice said, pulling me up.

I looked up at my savior. A pair of startling grey eyes met mine.

I nodded, offering a smile as thanks.

"Hello?" The man said, looking at me as if I was stupid. He had light, blonde hair and he gave me an impression of arrogance.

I tapped my throat.

"Sore throat?"

I nodded, not knowing how to explain and if I even wanted to explain. A roll of parchment appeared in front me, as did a quill.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself, holding out a hand. I took it and shook his hand. I grabbed the parchment and wrote my name on it.

"Zane Mage? You've got an interesting name."

'As do you.' I wrote. He smirked.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

Again, I nodded.

I looked around the place. It seemed to be a shop dedicated to selling dark artifacts. I noticed a necklace, one that has a warning on to not touch it, for it was cursed. There were also a bunch of dusty, grey skulls, staring at me, almost wanting to chase me out of the shop. I thought they were cool.

'Where am I?'

"In Borgin and Burkes. I'm guessing you're looking for Diagon Alley?"

Once again I nodded. He nodded knowingly.

"A lot of people end up in Knockturn Alley, I guess you got off the floo too soon." He shrugged, as if it was normal.

'Where's Diagon Alley?'

"Just wait a sec and I'll come with you, all right? I'm waiting for Mr. Borgin to return with a parcel, then I shall accompany you."

He seemed to radiate power, and the arrogance I thought I'd seen earlier was in fact kindness. I wondered what he was, for I could sense this man was no normal wizard. He was perhaps a year or two older than me, yet he seemed wise beyond his years. His clothing showed he wasn't a poor man, but it showed that he was indeed still a teenager. He wore a pair of black slacks with sneakers, almost to match mine, and a slightly lighter button up shirt.

After another minute or two the shopkeeper returned, a small, brown parcel in his hands – it was badly wrapped.

"Thank you, Mr. Borgin. Come on, Zane." He smiled at me and held the door open for me. I grabbed the parchment and quill and stuffed it into the inside of my jacket. He led me through the pathway until it opened up. On one side of the wall was a hand, pointing back to the alleyway, the words 'Knockturn Alley' written on it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." He said drily. I took the parchment and quill again, and thanked him. In contrast to Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley seemed nearly deserted, and those actually there stayed together in tightly knit groups.

"Are you here with your parents?"

I shook my head.

"Zane? Zane, is that you?" I heard Leroy's voice behind me. I whirled around. Leroy's face was shadowed with worry. "You had me worried sick. Where were you?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"He ended up in Knockturn Alley, sir." Malfoy answered for me. Leroy nodded, understanding.

"I forgot you hadn't used the floo before, and your voice is a little out of practice." He said to me, then he turned to Malfoy. "I'm Leroy Pelzer." He held out a hand. Malfoy took it and shook.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to find a family-friend, if I can only find him."

Leroy looked quizzically at Malfoy.

"I'm not sure where I was told to meet him. What year is Zane in at Hogwarts?"

"He'll be starting his sixth year."

"I'm starting my seventh year." Malfoy answered. "So, I'll be seeing you?" He looked at me. He was slightly taller than me.

"Do you have an idea on who will replace Dumbledore?" Leroy asked him. Malfoy looked back at him.

"Yes, I do." Malfoy answered, a little carefully.

"Leroy, Zane, there you are!" Mr. Lupin came up to us, his eyes moved around - searching. He saw Malfoy stand with us, and his expression lifted.

"Draco! Where were you?"

"Good day to you too, Remus. I was in Borgin and Burkes, to have him fix Skye's ring. She can't full well gout in public the way she is."

"What happened, Draco?"

"Pansy thought she was being funny and stole Skye's ring. But… that's a story for another time. I heard you were looking for me?"

"Yes, it's about Zane, actually."

Malfoy looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. Can we perhaps go to Prince Manor? I understand you're staying there?" Mr. Lupin said. His tone was polite and respectful, yet curious. Malfoy must've noticed it too, for he sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, we are staying there, Remus. And for your next question, no, I do not know where my Severus is. I do know where Pansy is, obviously, because she messed up. But we can go there. I have to tell you the news!" Malfoy finished excitedly. Mr. Lupin looked a little flabbergasted. "Sorry, Remus, Skye's rubbing off on me."

Mr. Lupin smiled widely.

"Of course she has. I heard that you vacationed in South-Africa. How was it?"

A feint blush crept onto Malfoy's face. "We can talk about that at Prince Manor." He said shortly. "We can always come back later today to buy our school supplies, you seem anxious to see her, Remus."

"I am. Perhaps she can shed some light on this topic."

"Allow me two minutes to tell the girls to get ready for guests, please?" Malfoy asked Mr. Lupin. Leroy and I were watching the conversation with interest. It was obvious that Mr. Lupin had respect for the young, blonde man – and the respect was mutual.

"Of course, Draco. Two minutes." Mr. Lupin said the 'two minutes' as a warning. Malfoy smiled at Mr. Lupin, grimace was more like it. He turned on the spot, leaving us with a loud 'crack'.

We waited outside the nearby shop, I glanced at the things behind the window. Books, with odd titles, quills, not pens, were zooming around in front of the window. Mr. Lupin and Leroy were speaking softly behind me. I looked at my reflection. My appearance was different, which was why I liked it. Light brown hair hung low on my shoulders, and my eyes with their bright yellow colors. I had a heart-shaped face, and full dark, red lips. I was tall for my age, and I thought myself to be quite good-looking.

"Come on, Zane." Leroy took my arm. "Are you ready?" I nodded.

I was sucked into suffocating darkness.

I opened my eyes to see a large house, a double story house with large gates and walls surrounding it. Mr. Lupin led us through the gates and up a graveled pathway. The gardens were incredibly green, and small flowers lined the hedges. Purple, white and pink.

Mr. Lupin led us up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds to opened, a tall boy with dark hair stood in front of us. He had grey eyes and was dark-skinned.

"Professor Lupin! This is a surprise!" He said respectfully.

"Good day, Mr. Zabini." Mr. Lupin said with a smile. The boy invited us in, saying he'll be leaving shortly, but that Skye and Draco are upstairs.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." He said, extending a hand to me. I took it and smiled at him in greeting. I fished out the parchment from earlier that had my name on it.

"It's nice to meet you, Zane." He smiled, before turning to Leroy. Leroy took his hand and introduced himself. "I'll go now, are you two coming?" He looked back at the black-haired girl and her friend, who I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see we have guests. Hi, professor Lupin – look, I know you probably hate me right now, so I won't expect you to answer me." She turned to me. "Hello, I'm Pansy." The black-haired girl introduced herself. "And this is Theo." She motioned to her companion.

"I'm Leroy, and this is my godson, Zane." Leroy said.

"Blaise, are you guys ready?" A woman entered the room from where I assumed the kitchen to be. She started at me, Leroy and Mr. Lupin. "Hi Remus."

"Hello, Storm." We were familiarized again. I was meeting a lot of people today, wasn't I?

The party of people left as a man came down the stairs, or I thought he was a man; he had silver hair that hung loose, reaching his waist. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Zane."

How did he know my name? He looked at Storm.

"Would you do the shopping for Skye and Draco? Skye's a bit… tired."

"Of course. Is something wrong?" She asked, concern flooding her face.

"She's fine, just tired. She healed me, and it took quite a bit of magic."

The woman looked positively murderous.

"It's because you just had to go into the vast open spaces of Scotland to do soul-searching!" She yelled at him. Her hair flew to the air, almost as if she was medusa. I half-expected the man, Laud, to turn to stone. "You are one very selfish creature, Laud Night." Her tone here was icy, now I expected the man to turn to ice.

"I know that, Storm, which is why I let you go. You don't deserve someone as special as me." He sneered it at her. "It's best if you leave now." His tone was icier than hers had been seconds ago.

That was a clear dismissal. She looked close to tears and her hair fell back down, dismal.

"I'm sorry, Storm, it's just that I wasn't out soul-searching. I was… destiny searching, shall we call it? And it was all to help your daughter!" He said, looking ashamed of himself.

"You owe me an explanation, Laud." She said neutrally.

"I know, Storm, and I will explain. But this boy deserves it too."

She glanced at me, her gaze softened and she nodded.

"But if you dare hurt her… I'll put her father on you."

"Yes, my adoptive father. Even if I am older than him!"

"He'll murder you for sure, Laud."

"Storm, do you know where he is?" Mr. Lupin asked her. Her eyes snapped to him sharply, a warning in itself.

"Yes, I do, Remus, and you should too. It's been all over the Daily Prophet." She nodded to me and Leroy. "I apologize for this little scene, I am not one of the most courteous hosts out there."

"It's fine." Leroy said with a smile. "We all have our off days."

"Yes, well, I've been having one ever since my best friend is thought to be a murderer."

With that she closed the door sharply behind her, leaving a fuming Mr. Lupin.

A girl appeared at the top of the stairs. To say she was beautiful would be insulting to her. Her hair was dark chocolate with light green stripes sticking out, it reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were the oddest color I've ever seen! Except for Laud, whose eyes were equally weird. Her pupils weren't the traditional black, but an extremely light purple, her irises were light green – a beautiful green… She had a heart-shaped face, thin lips adorned her face at the bottom. She was wearing what I would've worn. A pair of skinny jeans with a tight T-shirt – okay, I wouldn't have worn a tight shirt, but the color of the shirt, sure. It was black, and it showed her hourglass figure off nicely. Malfoy was a few steps behind her. When she caught side of me, she paused.

"Certo Metamorfisme." She said in a low voice.

"Give him his card, Skye." Laud said to her. She looked away from me and started searching frantically through a few cards. When she found what she was looking for, she hurried down the stairs.

She held out the card to me, I took it, not daring to move my eyes from her face.

The moment I touched it, everything went black…

"I'll kill you, Zane." I recognized that voice.

"Rija?"

"It was your fault." Her voice didn't sound cute or small, but dangerous for a six-year old.

"Rija…"

"I'll make you pay…"

"No…"

Images were thrown at me… I was facing Rija, my hands at my side… A foul-smelling man was thrown against me… my parents were looking accursedly at me…

"It was your fault… and I'll make you pay…"

The girl was standing at my side… she threw something at me… masses were surrounding me, looking at her… she was speaking, but I could hear nothing… the masses were wolves… they lunged for her… I defended her…

Fearful eyes… HER eyes… Rija…

"Only you can save me." Her voice was cute again. "When the time has come."

The girl, she was the empress… I could trust her, beyond reason… she knew of my parents, what I'd seen, why I was quiet…

I flung my arms around the Empress of Shape-shifter, MY empress. I was vaguely aware that I was crying, but I refused for any sound to escape my mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispered.

I reached for the parchment on the coffee-table.

'I'm sorry for my behavior' I wrote.

"Don't be silly." She replied, then she sighed. "Listen, Zane, you are not responsible for what happened."

I didn't believe her.

"You're not. That… animal was the cause of their deaths – not you!"

'I saw my sister'

"Wha… what?"

'Maybe she's haunting me'

"For what reason?" She asked, trying hard not to roll her eyes, it seemed.

'Not being able to save her in time'

She took a deep breath and turned back to me.

"Tell me, do you accept your vocation?"

I nodded. I couldn't exactly run from it, now could I?

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded again. Beyond purpose did I trust her.

'You're my leader, my empress – my fate showed me that. I'll always trust you'

"Even though you don't know me?"

'Always'

"Then trust me on this. You did not kill your family, nor are you responsible for it."

I still didn't believe her, but I tried to smile at her.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" She asked me, changing the subject. I nodded, yet again, in reply.

"What house do you hope you get into?" She asked politely.

'I'll take what I can get' I wrote, not exactly knowing what to expect at that school. Leroy had told me a lot of things about it, but not enough for me to have survival skills, yet.

"It'll be all right." She promised. I looked at her hopefully. Was she making a promise that was doomed to be broken? She reassured me with a bright smile.

"I won't ask what your intention is, but I will tell you that you will face it. Running from it will only make IT run faster."

'Do you know your destiny?' I wrote, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yes."

'Might I ask what it is?' I realize it's a rather personal question, but it might help.

"You may ask, but I give no promise of an answer." She said airily. What an odd person.

'Is it horrible?'

"In my terms, yes, in what you would see as horrible – no."

She knew about the night my parents and little sister died. Or… when I thought Rija died, now I'm not so sure.

I looked her over again, she really WAS pretty, but for some reason I didn't feel the need to snog her right there and then. Any normal guy would, but not me. I knew I wasn't exactly what one would consider normal, even in the wizarding world. I was always an outsider. But… somehow, this girl, Skye, made me feel like I had a place to belong. People with whom I could relate. And through her I'd possibly meet others like us – outsiders, weirdos, freaks, mutants, anomalies…

'You're really appealing.'

She smiled at the parchment, realizing I was simply admiring, not desiring.

"Thank you."

The others joined us again, looking slightly disgruntled. The man with silver hair looked happy, Malfoy was smiling insanely, and it was in contrast with how Mr. Lupin and Leroy looked. Annoyed.

"Are you all right, Zane?" Leroy asked me in concern. I nodded, a smile spreading across my mouth. "That's the first real smile I've seen in weeks – how did you do it?" This last piece was directed at Skye.

"I don't know." She said, standing. "Sir, I'm Skye Night."

Leroy had looked slightly taken aback by her standing to greet him, and calling him 'sir'.

"I'm Leroy Pelzer."

"It's good to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Leroy." He said kindly, having decided the title 'sir' was definitely not for him.

"Sister, dear, do you want to explain to them what you are, or should I?" Laud asked her. She told him to do it and sank back into the couch next to me.

Laud began explaining what she was, and what I was, and of others that would be joining us shortly. An interesting tale, apparently Skye was a direct descendant of Merlin. At least it wasn't Morgana, or Mordred. That was why she was the empress, because it was predestined. And her father was the current headmaster of Hogwarts, at first I had to think about that again, I thought Dumbledore was over a hundred years old?

Oh, right, Dumbledore's dead.

Wait, wasn't he the one that had sent my letter? He could've written before his death too, couldn't he.

I decided to walk on eggs around the new headmaster, because deceptively he had killed Dumbledore. Laud and Mr. Lupin had a bit of a tizz about that. Laud refused to hear anything bad about Mr. Snape, or Professor Snape to me.

Malfoy had taken his place next to Skye, his gaze worriedly on her. She'd fallen asleep.

"Skye?" He said, when no reply came he repeated her name. "Laud, something's wrong."

Laud went over and felt her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak." He said, "Draco, take her upstairs."

"What is it?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"I just think she's spent, she healed me earlier today."

Immediately Malfoy's face reddened. "And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. I just think she needs rest." Laud said simply. Malfoy glared at him, making me think he'd burst into flames any moment. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, bridal-style. Cradling her to him. That was such a sweet gesture, it was obvious that he cared a great deal for her, and that he almost killed Laud a minute ago about tiring her, made this only more so. Her hand swung off, I saw a glinting piece of metal. A ring, actually two, but the one on that specific finger told me enough. Those two were promised.

Laud, Mr. Lupin and Leroy followed them upstairs, I waited downstairs and studied my card. In this it showed me perfectly, I looked haunting. Awesome. The frame of the card held skulls and little graves, I could just make the little R.I.P.'s there. I never thought I'd appreciate those three little letters as much as I did today. Rest in peace, mum. And dad. Not for Rija though, because she's not dead. Not entirely, at least.

123

Mr. Lupin and Leroy took me to Diagon Alley again, where we went into almost every single shop. Flourish and Blotts, Madame Malkin's, Eeylops Owl Emporium (Where Leroy insisted on buying me an owl, but I continuously refused, until Mr. Lupin, who I had not noticed had gone missing, turned up with a miniature owl, saying that I had absolute no choice in the matter), Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, we bought an array of stuff, such as Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, a cloak that made a spell bounce off you, some sweets that Mr. Lupin told me only to ever use in an emergency with names like 'Puking Pastilles' and 'Nosebleed Nougat', something called a 'Decoy Detonator', a case of U-no-poo – also to be used in emergencies and Extendable Ears.. We also went to the telescope shop, as I would need one of those. I hadn't been given a choice in my subjects – but I liked the sound of them. Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Mr. Lupin said I'd enjoy the first, but the last two were quite difficult – and he thought them to be more appropriate than Divination and Muggle Studies.

The last stop was Ollivanders. In the window display lay a single wand, upon a faded purple pillow.

My wand, as it were, was nothing normal – according to the shopkeeper, anyways. Made of a Jacaranda Tree – not exactly a common tree in Britain. The core was Hippogriff feathers. He said that it was a strong wand, one good for both defensive and attack curses, a good one for casting charms and breaking curses. Not that I knew what any of that meant at that time.

123

The next day Leroy and I went house-hunting in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. He'd sell his other house and go to live in Hogsmeade, to be near me. I was rather touched by this gesture.

After a few hours we found the perfect house; small, but a spacious garden – Leroy loved gardening.

123

September first arrived, and Leroy accompanied me to the station, where I met up with Skye and a bunch of her friends. Laud and Malfoy were there too. Or Draco, as I'd come to think of him. Skye was now not as she'd looked a few days ago, her hair was only dark brown and tied into a messy ponytail and her eyes were only green, not multi-colored.

The group broke up, Skye and Draco said something about going to the prefect's carriage. Laud and I found a carriage together.

Later they rejoined us, with new characters.

"You found the rest of them, didn't you?" Laud asked her ass she sat down next to me.

"Come on in, guys."

A girl entered, A pretty girl – but, once again, I had no wish to snog her there and then, I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with me. She had dark brown hair that were longer than Skye's, but they were wavy and rather frizzy. Her eyes were dark blue and her lips seemed bitten.

She looked at me, then at Laud.

"Laud, this is Anna. Anna, my brother." She introduced them.

"Morning." Laud greeted airily as he stood up to shake her hand.

"And this is Zane." Skye motioned to me. I waved at the new arrival lazily. There was someone behind her. A boy, with black hair cut short and the most striking eyes I've ever seen – including Laud's and Skye's. At first he didn't look up, but he nodded to me. He was introduced as Sage Oberg, he sat between me and Skye after closing the door., whilst Anna sat next to Laud, and Draco next to her.

"Sorry, guys, Zane doesn't talk." Skye stated.

"Draco? A silencing charm if you will." Laud said importantly.

Draco waved his wand at the door.

"Xenio Mito, Certo Metamorfisme, Sabio Triton, Bruxo Guerreiro and Emperatiz de Metamorfisme." Laud looked at us all in turn. "Anna and Sage, you already know you're Empress – don't question me. Zane, you met her a few days ago. And Draco – you've known her longest. Each of you has a destiny, one which I shall reveal partially. Skye, you know yours. You saw it, even I don't know it."

She nodded to him.

"Zane saw his by the giving of his card. Skye, will you do the honors?"

She stood up and gave each of them their cards – similar to the one she gave me.

"Sage and I have known about this for a long time, actually." Anna said to her. "I tried to get to you last year, it was just a little difficult."

"I understand. Sage, what house are you in?" She asked courteously.

"I'm in Gryffindor." He said softly. I grabbed the parchment next to me.

'Are you enjoying school?' I passed the parchment to him. He nodded to me, a slight smile playing around his mouth.

"Can we get back to fate?" Laud interrupted. We fell silent. Laud took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"To the Empress of Light:

You've misunderstood,

To her lover and knight:

For her you'll have to fight,

For a life of liberty is in your might.

To the true one among you,

Your deepest fear is wrong,

Don't severe family ties, that's not the thing to do,

Cling to them, hold them close, always anon.

To the educator's pet and the centaur girl,

Give him, whom you choose, not a twirl,

Cherish him, love him, until the earth ceases to whirls.

To the shy boy,

Your love is your foe,

If you do not accept it,

You'll be thrown into woe."

Was that a prophecy? I knew I was the 'true one' – it said so in my 'title' – and the reference to 'family ties' made it obvious.

"Don't tell me what I just said, I do not wish to know." He said firmly, pursing his lips. "I just had to do that – it felt… right…"

I took the parchment again.

'Isn't Sage a girl's name?' I asked him.

'It's for both genders.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.'

'You didn't, a lot of people think so.' He shrugged.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be.' He smiled at me to reassure me.

'What does it mean? Your name?' I asked him in writing.

'Sage means the 'wise one' – it sort of fits with my whole title. Sabio Triton. What's yours?'

'Certo metamorfismo.' I hope I spelled it right.

'What does it mean?'

'True shape-shifter.'

'Cool.'

'What does yours mean?' I asked him, curios.

'Wise merman.'

'You're a merman?'

'I can phase into one. I like to think of it more as a siren – I look nothing like those awful skeletal creatures.' He wrote tis down furiously.

'What's a siren?'

'It's something almost like a mermaid, or merman, but they appear human from the waist up – and they're normally quite attractive.'

'Yes, I think you're a siren.' I hated that I couldn't control my hand – just like I could never control my mouth. I saw a feint blush appear on his pale cheeks.

'Why don't you speak?'

'It's a long story.'

'We've got a few hours until we reach the school.'

'I'll only tell you my story if you tell me yours.' I wrote, raising an eyebrow. I was curious as to why he wrote back to me instead of talking. From the prophecy I'd also gathered he was the 'shy one'.

"Deal." He said, smirking. I sighed and took the parchment back.

I penned down my whole story about seeing my parents get killed, about meeting Mr. Lupin and Skye, and seeing my fate – I just didn't tell him what that was.

He, in turn, told me his whole story.

It turned out he had been disowned him – because he wasn't what they thought to be a perfect son.

They'd outcasted him because of what he was, and when he wouldn't change for them – they divested him. He was what he was – he couldn't change that.

I had an inkling there was more to his story, though.

123

I waited anxiously while the hat sang.

Once it was finished I was called first. I was the only older boy amongst a bunch of eleven year olds.

The hat sank over my eyes and ears.

'Well, well, well, what an interesting character you are.'

I'll take that as a compliment.

'Oh, it is, Mr. Mage. I see… silence. You've been quiet for a while, haven't you?'

Yes.

'My, my, from the horrors you experienced, I'm impressed that you're not insane.'

Thank you?

'I know just where to put you.'

"Gryffindor!"

I leaped up and went to sit next to Sage – he'd specially made the others move up. A lot of eyes were watching me, curious eyes.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Sage smirked. I smiled at him – not being able to thank him. I'd packed my parchment and pen away.

The sorting went by slowly, the list seemed endless…

The headmaster – or who I assumed was the headmaster – stood up. Silence fell over the whole hall.

"Eat." He said sneeringly.

123

"Here's your dorm." Sage told me, pointing to a door. I picked up the little owl, who I was yet to name, and went inside. For some reason Sage followed me.

"This is the seventh year doem, now it has a sixth year too, because the sixth year dorm is full. The seventh, however…"

"Hello, Sage."

"Hi, Sage."

Two boys entered. One with a heavy Irish accent.

"Hello, Seamus, Neville. This is Zane Mage, he'll be sharing our dorm."

I waved at them.

"Is the sixth year dormitory full?" The one named Neville asked.

"Yeah, and we certainly have enough space in this one – three of our mates are missing."

"Yeah – Dean wrote to me just before the ministry fell – he's on the run." Seamus said sadly. I took it to mean this Dean was his best friend.

I wanted to ask who else was missing, but my parchment was still in my trunk. I went over to where it stood and felt around for it.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas are the missing parties, Zane." Sage answered me. I looked around, how did he know what I was going to ask? I slowly took my hand out of my trunk and looked him full in the face.

"I know what I'd ask in the same situation, Zane." He shrugged.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked us. Neville was over by his bed, a toad perched on his bedside table.

Sage waved his wand, parchment and a quill appeared. I really needed to learn that spell.

'I don't talk.' I marked the paper before giving it to the Irishman.

"Why not?"

"That, Seamus, is a personal question." Sage said scathingly. "Zane, you've had a rough few days, why don't you go to bed?"

I nodded and climbed into the four-poster bed, not bothering to change into my pajamas.

I'd made a few friends today – or I liked to think of them as friends. Skye, Draco, Laud, Anna and Sage. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

123

**As I've said, you might like to read 'Skye Night' to understand these OC's – Skye, Anna, Storm, Laud… yeah… **


End file.
